Sunrise
by Signorina-L
Summary: One-shot. "I am a sunrise wolf, born at this time and I imaged at one point that maybe I would die at this time as well. Before the sun and it's glory, may it humble me once more in my life."- Kagome


I don't own any characters, just the story. Originally this was my own story written mainly from a dream I had. I may work a little backwards and give a prequel of Kagome's life and what has led up to these moments, but that depends on what people say and if they would really like to find out. Of course it will be in a different story. This is a ONE SHOT, ther will be no more chapters.

Words: 2,041.

We were at some gathering party and traveling. Someone was following us. They were wondering why we went from home, to Vegas and then to Colorado. We needed to be in the mountains. Maybe they would eventually leave us alone. I'm not sure but I had to try and keep them safe.

I fell asleep, we all did in that one big room. I was on a table top curled up when I heard it. A howl, to loud for any dog, wolf or coyote. Everyone started waking up. I went to the window.

A big black dog was chasing something away. People, four of them. The dog was no dog but Kouga, the man who owned this house we were in and the property around it. Who ever would want a quarry in the back yard was beyond me.

I felt eyes coming alive behind me, the hairs on the back of my neck stood up. These were no ordinary trespassers. The wolf demon in Kouga had come alive. I dashed out of the room and down the hall. My eyes bleeding red. I had to help, get these people out of here and to leave us alone. After years of just trying to remain as we were and in peace maybe this was the final battle.

Footsteps were behind me. I broke through two large wooden doors and chased after Kouga into the quarry. It was rough at first, my body was not used to moving like this anymore. Not since I had come together with my little pack, my family. I growled to myself. My friends were back there, my family, my love…

I spotted Kouga, one of the women was firing at him with some sort of gun, he was limping slightly. Goodness Kouga what did I get you into…

I howled my displeasure and looked to the wind. There is nothing like transforming at sunrise. I know what I am, and I know what I look like, though small pieces of my fur are now turning gray, I look silver, with patches of red and brown. I am a sunrise wolf, _re__born_ at this time and I imaged at one point that maybe I would die at this time as well. Before the sun and it's glory, may it humble me once more in my life.

My howl and scream of transforming stunned the woman shooting in her tracks, the other three were out of my site. I snapped. Kouga was down, breathing heavily and the woman behind it was in front of him about to let a round of bullets into his eye.

I bounded forward and snapped her in two. Her figure dropped back in front of Kouga, a large paw slammed down on the gun. It was his, pure black and angry, tired…. How long had he been chasing them?

My ears flickered. There were more than three left. I could hear the footsteps, the shouts not too far in the distance. Henry's people were out here fighting them off, and some of us, fellow demons were out there as well helping.

I kept my eyes alert for a moment, I bent down and licked Kouga's nose as an apology. He whined, he had no idea where these people came from, or what they were doing here. My heart tore a little.

I had never told anyone. These people stole, killed, maimed, so at one point I took the most thing they had precious to them to get them to stop for those who once asked for my help. They never touched the people again but instead were after me. They should not have killed so many.

I went forward and ran till I found the other three that were Kouga's prey. My eyes locked into target at the vehicles they were in now. The smaller one was in front of the military looking truck. The small car wouldn't start with the little man inside of it.

I snapped my jaws at their attempts and smashed him down, car and all. I made paw prints in metal and I stood on top of the small car and growled at the other two in the truck. There was another woman who brought out a gun and started shooting at me. Or would have, had a hand not shot out and broke her arm first.

Souta, my little bundle of fire. Red hair and red fur, at times. He was reach through to the other man when I growled at him to stop and get away. This man was more dangerous but pathetically weak.

Someone behind me shot off a round of something. I'm not sure what but Souta went after him instead. I wheezed. The thing had hit my in my rib cage, and the man in front of me was laughing and pulling out a hand grenade. What a stupid thing to do, I thought. They had no idea what they were messing with. The people from so long ago had changed and not for the better….

I tipped the car over as he was throwing it and relished in the fact that the grenade landed right back into a smashed windshield. I tried to hurry to Souta, my brother. The people he chased after were mostly down and defeated but if we didn't move quick enough the shrapnel from the explosion…

I grabbed his neck between my jaws and ran behind some large mounds of excavated rock. With hearing like ours you can hear just about every bit of something that close, at least within a hundred yards.

Silence, and then screaming. I was back in a human form. I looked at Souta who was slowly nuzzling me forward. He was scared and shaken. I needed his help to stand up and he needed me to help steady him.

Fires were being screamed at, some people were trying to subdue the rest of the trespassers that were left alive. Many stared as we walked by. I didn't know what to think. There was a resting place that many were falling into, it looked like an old mining wall with benches. They sat and medics were around trying to treat them and get water.

The quarry looked like a war zone. I spotted Kouga and Ayame, the black wolf and his girlfriend. She was fawning over him and leaned into her. Good… He was a live…

Once everything was settled I would tell him what happened. I would tell him why they were here.

I was limping, and someone had put over me a black jacket that camouflaged the blood that was running down my back, but it wouldn't for long, I could feel the liquid down my back and begin to pull over my legs. Souta was sitting next to Henry and letting himself rest.

I spotted silver hair and golden eyes. My heart sped up. I smiled sadly and hugged him as tightly as I could. I spotted the necklace I had given him long before I think he could remember. Long before we never saw each other again. It had been… so many years… He didn't look a day older. I looked like hell.

He hugged me, and I hugged him back, my own black and silver hair stuck to me and dingy, he pushed it back looking better at me. Everyone was moving around us putting out fires. I felt to weak to care at the moment.

"Always in the middle of something dangerous, Kagome.." I smiled, softly, my eyes tearing up. He had barely changed, my Sesshomaru. His voice so serious and… So much like a river flowing.

"You kept the necklace… You always keep it.. Don't you?" He nodded. "Good… It's the only thing I believe in to keep you safe."

He wrinkled his nose. "Safe from what? This Sesshomaru needs no protecting. " I shrugged and held his hand. Amazingly he did not tug away from me, I couldn't help but smile.

"Safe from the darkness… Safe from me…" I let go of his hand as someone pushed passed me in pain. People started noticing the blood falling down my leg. I looked to him now, and to the sun. He was frowning at me. I had not seen this much emotion on his face since I was last alone with him and now he was letting everyone see.

I began to feel cold, and so light. Maybe I could float away. Sesshomaru pulled me back to him and I winced in pain.

"You are hurt."

I snorted. "Thank you Mr. Obvious." He wore no mask no, concern marred his handsome face, we started moving towards one of the women running towards us with a pack at her side. First aid kit? I had hoped, slightly.

My eyes went towards the sun, searching for it's height, still rising, slowly. I sighed, my deepest secret? After so long, I felt like maybe it was time to rest and move on, into the next life…

I was being tugged at and Sesshomaru was moving my torn clothing away so the woman could get to my injuries. I growled softly.

"Woman, you will cease your movements and let the medic do her work." He held me down and I stayed still.

"Sir, I have to take her inside. She's losing too much blood to fast and she is not healing as she should." His eyes flashed red at her words. I wouldn't mind, death coming from helping my family, at least then there would be something I did not regret in such a long time.

I felt light. Sesshomaru picked me up and followed the woman, I closed my eyes feeling other eyes on me. I didn't want to see them.

We were inside and the woman shooed Sesshomaru out. She stared at me and I stared back after hearing him leave. Her eyes were black as night a small smile on her face. Ahh, I knew this woman from not so long ago.

"Kikyo…" She smiled at that.

"You remember me, Kagome?" I smiled back at her, wide and laughed a little.

" I could never forget you. We share something that should be very impossible." She nodded and sat by me slowly bandaging me up as best she could. I stared at her as she frowned at my injuries.

"Why aren't you healing…?"

I shrugged, knowing full well my time was up. I looked out the window while she applied pressure to my leg. Sunlight, so pure, so bright. I had been right. I would die at the end of a sunrise after all.

Kikyo huffed in panic as I could feel myself growing cooler. She tied bandages tight and ran out the door, other medics scurring around her and others that were around. Luckily I had been in a corner…

I wish I could of heard some things better after her feet grew dim in my ears. I sighed and looked back out the window. Bright yellows, blue… and smoke. I felt bad for Kouga's people and estate. I felt for my family…

I have many regrets of what I should have done, of the ways should have been.

I once had a three best friends: Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango…

A son not of my blood, Shippou.

An enemy I couldn't get rid of, Naraku.

The greatest love I could ever think of who carried me from the battlefield.

So many thoughts rushing around.

I couldn't smell the blood anymore around me, nor could I find the energy to move around.

I felt tears slide down my cheeks, my head to the side out the window still.

I closed my eyes and took in my last breath.

My last thought was of you, Sesshomaru and how I hoped the past would stay in the past and perhaps you would move on. If not, I hope you would find my journal in our old meeting place. It's filled with the truth, with memories, with wishes and hopes..

I don't remember after that. Just light and falling, and a little bit of darkness.

I didn't feel his arms wrap around me, nor did I hear the painful howl of my pack.

Just the sun kissing me goodbye.

Please review. Tell me what you think. I take all sorts of reviews. Let me know if you would like a prequel as well. I will try my best.


End file.
